Now or Never
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: *OneShot- The night that Kelly/Barbie goes against Brie Bella for the Diva's Championship, she finds out Justin Gabriel has been cheating on her with Brie. John has always been in love with Barbie, and now that she is single, he may have a chance. *READ*


I couldn't help but think about whatever it was that Paul wanted to talk about.

I wanted to wait until after my match against Brie Bella for the Diva's Championship before talking to him but he insited that I come now.

I honestly had no clue what it was that he wanted. So I braced myself for anything.

I was about to knock on the door when suddenly it flew open which made me take a step back.

"Paul your girls here." Heath said with a smirk before walking out of The Corre's locker room.

"Come in Barbie." he said softly.

When I walked in I could feel the intense atmosphere. I knew something was wrong.

I noticed that Paul was on the phone.

"Yeah. She's here right now. I have to go. Talk to you." he said before hanging up the phone.

I just looked at him. I didn't know whether he wanted to talk or what. So I stayed quite.

"Look Barbie, I'm just gonna cut to the point." he said.

He looked down at the floor then at his phone again. I didn't know who he was talking to on the phone, but whoever it was knew he wanted to talk to me. Which made me upset. SInce the whole thing with me, Edge. LayCool, Dolph, Vickie, and Drew; things have been akward between us. We don't talk as much and Paul changed. He kept getting upset and had this hatred toward Adam. Even though he knew it was all just a storyline. He even accused me of having a thing with Adam. Which wasn't true.

"This isn't working between us anymore." he said abruptly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I thought we got over it all." I added.

"No. I was only telling you that." he shot at me. "I just think that we need some time by ourselfs." he added.

"I don't need anytime by myself. I love you Paul." I pleaded with him.

"I just.. I don't know anymore Barbs." he said.

I couldn't nor did I have anything to say. But that didn't stop me.

"Why are you doing this?" I shot at him. "And don't give me some bullshit lie." I added.

"I'm not lying B. Since the whole thing with you getting fired, it's just things have changed between us. We are drifting away." he said to me.

"No were not. Your the only one drifting away." I told him. "Staying out late at night. Secret texts, late-night calls. Your cheating on me." I added.

"Don't be stupid B. I am not cheating on you." he said wihout even looking in my eyes. So I knew he was lying.

"Whatever." was all I could say before walking out of his locker room.

I couldn't believe him. After what I did for him, and he does this to me.

I must have been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was in front of me. Well that was until I ran into him. After falling on my ass, I didn't have to look up to know who it was. There was only one person in the WWE that wore shoes instead of boots. The one and only John Cena.

"Hey B, you okay?" he asked crouching down in front of me.

"Not really." I told him.

"Need my help?" he asked putting his hand out to pull me up.

"No offensce John, but you can't help me." I said using his hand to get up off the ground. "No one can." I said before maoving around him and walking away.

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't help but watch as Barbie walked away from me.

Something was definatly odd about her today. I would find, I would just have to ask Adam.

As I was walking I seen B's boyfriend talking really close to another DIVA. I didn't know who she was but I knew it wasn't who it was supposed to be.

"So is everything good now." I heard the the woman say.

"Yeah. Me and B are over." Paul said to her.

"I can't believe you acually did it." she said sounding hapy. "How did she take it." she added.

"Like I figured she would. She just went on and accused me of cheating." he said with a slight chuckle.

"So she knows about us then." she asked sounding abit worried.

"No. She just thinks that I was cheating. She doesn't know if it's true or tha it's with you." he said kissing the woman.

"Are you still coming with me down to the ring with me for match against her?" she asked him.

"Of course. I will not let her win this match." he said leaning his head down to kiss the woman.

I was glad when I was able to see who it was now. None other than the new WWE Diva's Champion Brie Bella. I wonder if Nikki knew what her sister was doing. The twins were supposed to be real close friends with the blonde, but I knew that Brie must have been using Barbs to get to Paul and it must have worked.

_So that was why she so upset earlier._

I quickly left to find Adam and found him talking to Randy, Show, and Kane. We had a match later tonight with Big Show and Kane against Miz, Alberto Del Rio, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and CM Punk.

"Hey have guys seen Barbie?" I quickly asked the guys.

"No, why?" Randy asked me looking confused.

"Cause I ran into her earlier and she looked upset. I asked her if I could help and she said that no one can help he. Then as I was walking to find you guys I heard Paul talking to Brie. He has been cheating on Barbie with Brie." I told them.

Both Paul and and Adam looked pissed. They was two of Barbie's closest friends here on Smackdown and both have had matches with her. Randy also did once but that was only for a house show.

"No need to find me, I'm right here." I heard her say from behind.

When I turned around I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Barbie I was on my way to try to find you." I said to her.

"Oh relly, it looked like you was going around and telling my business to anyone who would listen." she shot at me.

"B, he was looking for you. We asked him why." Paul said walkig over to blonde. "Don't be mad at him." he added.

"He didn't have to tell you guys before he told me that Paul wa cheating o me with Brie." she shot looking back at me.

"I'm sorry okay. But we are all friends here." I told her.

She just gave me a disgusted look. I knew she had everyright to be pissed. I didn't blame her. She was right. I shouldn't have told the guys before I told her. I mean Paul was her boyfriend for cris sakes. just couldn't believe that he would do that to B. I felt the pure rage go through my body.

"Whatever." was all she said before trying to walk away from us.

"Look B. There's more." I said to her.

When she didn't say anything just looked at me I decided to tell her the rest.

"Paul is going to be at ringside for your match against her." I told her.

She just nodded and walked away. I was going to ask if she wanted me there for her, but didn't get the chance. But I was planning on going down there if Paul by any chance got involved, which I bet he did. Thankfully her match was right before my match.

I looked at the guys and they all locked just as pissed as I was.

"Are you going to help her out or not?" Adam said to me.

"Of course I am. If or when Paul interfers I will go out and beat his ass." I told them.

"You know if you do that then Heath and the rest of their team will come out." Kane said to me.

"Then we will go out and take care of the them." Adam said to him.

I just smied and looked at the guys. I was glad that we all was bale to come to understanding.

"What are you doing standing here?" Randy said to me. "Go be with Barbie." he added before pushing me towards the gorilla position. He didn't have to tell me twice.

_**In the ring**_

This match is scheulded for one fall and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship.

Introducing first, the challenger.

_Holla Holla_

Being accompianied by Eve, From Jacksonville, Flordia. Kelly Kelly.

Kelly did her usual intrance as always. Including the smile. That was how good she was. She was able to go out everynight with a smile on her no matter what. Alot of people thought that was a bad actress, but it wasn't true.

She stood in the ring in front of the announcer's table talking with Eve when Brie came out. Along with her sister, Nikki, and Paul or to the WWE Universe known as Justin Gabriel. The twins were wearing the same ring attire like they normally do.

Kelly never took her eyes off the belt. She watched closely as the ref held up the title. We all knew thta Kelly was scripted to win. But now that Paul was ringside, everything might change.

Before the bell was wrong, Smackdown's GM came out and walked to the ring.

"Now before the mat is even started, I have an annoucment." he said looking from Brie to Kelly. "The annoucment is for you Nikki and Brie. It seems that since you two like to switch place on RAW, I won't allow that here on my show." he said.

Teddy gave the ref a marker and made the ref Brie's name on her stomach and cak and did the same for Nikki. Saying that if they decided to switch places, then they will not only lose the match, but Brie will lose her championship and won't be granted a rematch.

Kelly and Eve looked happy but the Bella's didn't.

Before the match even started the Bella's decided to attack both Kelly and Eve, but it didn't work. The ref threw Nikki and Eve out of ringside and told Nikki if she came out at all he would strip Brie's belt from her.

After making sure that both Eve and Nikkie were gone backstage the ref started the match.

Kelly made sure she never took her eyes off Brie. She just hoped that Justin wouldn't interfere, but when she knew John had told her that he would be ringside, he would interfere. She just hoped that she didn't let him get the chance.

After wrestling for while and Brie wasn't looking Kelly, had climbe to the top rope. She was hoping to do a cross body drop on Brie but was pushed down by Justin. Nikki had came out from the crowd and distracted the ref. Justin had climbed on the same top turnbuckle that Kelly was just on and was about to do his signature 450 Splash but was stopped when John Cena came running down the ramp and pushed Gabriel off. He landed on his left side hard, but John didn't care. He was filled with pure rage. Once again. He went to the annoucer's table and cleared it off. He then went and grabbed Justin and gave him the AA through the table.

"Don't you ever thingk about laying your hands on Barbie you hear me Paul. You had your chance. She is mine now" he spat at Justin.

When he turned around he saw the other members from his match going at around the ring. Eve was taking Nikki out. Brie and Kelly was still in the ring. Brie was watching Kelly closely. I knew what she was planning on doing. So he moved to where not only could B hear him, but also see him. John started taping on the match and yelling at her to get up. Brie saw him and went to slap him. John let her knowing it would be the distraction B need to pick up the win and the belt.

And that was exactly how it ended. Brie had just slapped John and when she turned Kelly went for the Spear. But she didn't pin her then. She used the face buster and then set Brie up for the K2. Then went for the ring count.

_1... 2... 3... _

_And here is your winner and new Diva's Champion Kelly Kelly_

Kelly was so happy when she heard Tony annouce that. She knew she would have to thank not only John but also Randy, Adam, Show, and Kane. But John more than anyone. If John hadn't gotten involved when he did, Justin would have done his 450 Splash on her and the match would have been over.

Eve jumped into the ring quickly and gave the newly crowned champ a hug and raised her hand in victory. Everybody stayed at ringside clapping and smiling up at her. They all knew that she diserved it. She earned.

"Thank you so much." she said to Eve. "Thanks for taking out Brie." she added.

"No problem. I have had a problem with them for awhile now. It's about time they get a dose of their own medicene." she said.

"I know." Kelly said laughing t her. "I know that Brie is going to want a rematch." she added.

"She will get one. I will be in your corner along with John." Eve told the blonde.

"Speaking of John. Where is he?" she asked looking around for him.

"After you won the match he went backstage." she told her.

"Let's go find him." Kelly said walking with Eve out of the ring and backstage.

She found him talking to the guys about their match.

"Hey guys." Kelly said to them.

"Hey B." Paul and Adam said together.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the help out there." she said only looking at John.

"No problem. We couldn't let John get hurt before the big match." Randy said chuckling. "And we did it for you." he added.

'Well no matter what reason, I just wanted to say thanks." she said giving them all a hug. "Can I talk to John. Alone." she said.

They all nodded and left the newly crowned Diva's champ with Cena. Even though they all was pretty sure they knew what was going to happen.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me with Paul." She said to him. "You didn't have to do that." she added.

"Yeah I did." he told her. "He had no right to do what he did to you." he added.

"I know. I didn't think he would acually do that. But I guess I was stupid to believe that." she said looking down.

"Hey don't do that." he said to her. "No one knew he would do that. Hell even Heath didn't think he would try to do that to you." he told her.

"I know." she said with a smile.

John couldn't help but think how good she looked with the championship belt on her shoulder. She has worked her ass off since she got here for a title shot and now that she had gotten it, he knew dam good well that he would make sure she got it. When Brie had won everyone was talking about how it wasn't fair. Which was true. Neither one of the Bella's had done anything great to deserve the title. Hell John didn't even think Eve nor Maryse deserved the title, but he couldn't rally d anything about it. But he knew alot of people felt the same. He was just glad that he was able to help the blonde get the title.

"Well I gotta go. My match is up next." he told her.

"Ok. Good luck." she giving him a hug.

When he wrapped his arms around her she kissed his cheek.

"I'll watch the match and cheer for you. When your done, meet me in my hotel room." she told him before walking away.

John just watched her walk away with a smile on her face. He didn't know what she meant but he didn't care. He was getting the chance to talk to her alone with no interuptions.

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

After her shower, Kelly turned into a white track suit she got at Victoria's Secret awhile back. She was glad that she didn't miss the any of the match. Normally she didn't watch any of the matches after her own. Unless it invlosed Paul or Adam. But since John was in the match she watched it becuase he was in it.

John and Justin had started off the match. Paul was still favoring his left side. Everybody knew it including John. And he took advantage of it. The match didn't really last long. John was about to give Justin another AA when the heel's started got involved causing the face's to get in the match. After everyine did their signature moves the only two superstars left was once again John and Justin. Justin was about to give the 450 Splash when suddenly John gut up and gave Jutsin another AA. And got the win.

Kelly felt herself jump out of the seat and clap. She didn't care who was watching. She was glad that John won.

"Congradulations Barbie." she heard Michelle and Layla say from behind her.

"Aw. Thanks girls." she said giving her friends a tight hug.

"You deserve it so much more than those two stupid Bella Twins." Layla said.

"I agree, but some might not." I told her.

"That's how it's always going to be." Michelle told me. "You will get that alot. Exspecially since John and Justin interfered in your match." she added.

"Yeah I know." I said looking down.

I knew Michelle was just being honest and wasn't trying to be. Even though her and Layla's character on Smackdown was a heel, they two of my closest friends besides Eve and Maryse.

"What happened out there anyways?" Layla asked me.

So I told them about how Paul said he need to talk before my match about John catching hi and Brie together. For the first time tonight I felt the tears in my eyes.

They both gave me a hug and decided to walk their car. Layla was riding with Cody since they was a couple. Kaitlyn, Beth, and Rose rode together. So Michelle let me ride with her. Since normally I rode with Paul. When we got to the hotel, Michelle made me wait for Cody and Layla to get there before walking with me to mine and Paul's hotel room. They didn't want me to go in there by myself. Even though I was pretty sure that he wouldn't be there. And he wasn't. So I quickly grabbed my thngs and got out of there. Michelle let me put them in her room while I went to the front desk and got another room. When I got to my room and put my things up, I texted John and told him what room I was in and to knock 4 times so I knew it was him. After waiting for him to reply I decided to change into some alittle more sexy for him.

_**John's P.O.V**_

I was standing outside of Kelly's room debating about what I was going to do.

To be honest, I was scared. I didn't know what to do or what to think. But I wanted this. Scratch that, I needed this. So I knocked on the door. 4 times like she asked me.

I was shocked when she opend the door and pulled me in. I was speechless when I seen what she had on. Nothing but her bra and panties. Which just happened to red.

"B, what are you doi...?" I asked but was cut off when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her and started kissing me. I was agiainst the wall with her standing in front of me.

This was exactly what I had been dreaming about for along time. So after a second of hesitation on mybehalf, I took control of it. I changed our postions and now she was against the wal with me towering over her.

And boy did her lips felt good against mine. But I was done with wasting time. I used my hands to cup the back of her thighs and lifted her up and wrapped her soft smooth legs around my waist. She didn't waist anytime taking my shirt off and throwing it on the ground. I quickly found the bed and laid her on it. I just stood there and looked at her for a mintue. She was still in bra and panties, but she looked even better.

"You gonna stand there all day and look at me, or are you going to join me." she to me.

I smiled and chukled a bit before joining her on the bed. It didn't us long to get each others clothes off and pleasure each other.

Making love to B was unlike anything I have every experience with another womna. I may have been with a lot of people, but none where was special to me as Barbie was. And it was going to stay that way. As we both showed each other through out the night.

Waking up the next mourning with B. My arm draped across her waist and her head reasting on my chest, it felt right. Like she belonged here. To me she did.

I looked at her when she started to wake up.

"Mourning B." I said with a smile on my face.

"Mourning John." she giving me a quick kiss.

"Did last night mean anything to you?" I quickly asked her. "Did you only do this becuase I helped you with your match." I added.

"Half and half." she said to me. "I have always had feelings with you. I wanted this and you helping me with Paul just sped up the process a bit." she added with a smile.

"I love you B." I told her.

When she told me she loved me back, I was the happiest man alive.

_I finally got the girl of my dreams._


End file.
